Historias Monstruosas
by Pelacachi
Summary: Zick y Elena a veces estan juntos, a veces no. Estas son historias no canonicas de ellos y otros personajes
1. Chapter 1

\- Teddy y yo… somos novios…

La chica miraba con cara de angustia mientras le lanzaba la confesión al peliazul, estaba esperando la reacción de furia (porque conocía al chico) pero, para su sorpresa, la reacción fue otra:

-Ya sabia eso, la madre de Teddy se lo contó a mi madre

\- Y no estas enojado?

\- No

\- Mentiroso

\- Por qué iba a mentir!

\- Te conozco! Eres demasiado posesivo

\- (suspira) Es verdad pero no estoy enojado

\- O sea nunca sentiste nada por mi?

\- Que? Eso no tiene nada que ver… ah ya veo quieres que haga una rabieta, que te grite traidora o que cuando vea a Teddy le rompa la cara….

\- Bueno…. Algo…

\- Ya hice las 2 primeras…. Cuando supe lo de ustedes casi exploto, mi habitación quedó como si un huracán F5 hubiese pasado…. Y les dedique un montón de palabrotas…

Elena lo ve con cara de sorprendida

-Fue entonces que mi madre me hizo reaccionar… a la fuerza

\- Qué te hizo?

\- Me dio una bofetada….

\- Pero si Greta jamás te había levantado la mano!

\- Pues creo que le colme la paciencia, pero eso me hizo reaccionar, yo me busque esto, no tenías porque esperarme si yo te abandoné …. Esas cosas

\- Y para que venias?- Elena trato de cambiar la conversación

\- Para decirte que también empezaré a estudiar aquí desde el lunes.

\- En serio? Genial!... te ayudare en lo que pueda- En eso tocan la puerta- Voy!

\- Yo tambien me voy Elena, nos estaremos viendo.- Zick se dirige a la puerta, y al abrirla un joven rubio estaba afuera.- Ah hola!

\- Hola…¿te conozco?...- el rubio entrecerró sus ojos mientras observaba al peliazul..

\- Soy Ezequiel Zick, baboso ¿como no puedes reconocerme? No he cambiado tanto en este tiempo!

\- Zick! Vaya al fin te apareces! No sabes cuanto has hecho suf….- No termino de decir la frase porque Elena le hizo una seña de "no hables mas"- Que haces aqui?

\- Le decía a Elena que desde el lunes también estudio aquí- Eso hizo que el rostro de Teddy cambiara- no te enojes, ya se que es tu novia… ven anda a dejarme a la puerta de salida Chao, Elena- La chica se despide con la mano.

Los dos domadores caminan a la salida - Teddy, no te preocupes, yo.. Ya me resigne a perderla…

\- Eso espero! No pienso dejarla con alguien que fue capaz de abandonarla!

-Tranquilo… ella fue mi primer amor…. Y mi primer corazón roto… yo la aprecio mucho como amiga… asi que te dire esto sin rodeos….

\- Que me diras?- Zick rápidamente lo toma de la ropa y lo estrella en la pared

\- Yo ya la hice sufrir demasiado, pero me perdonó… pero si tu la haces sufrir.. Yo no te lo perdonaré y te partiré la cara! ¿entendiste?

\- Fuerte y claro - Zick lo deja

\- Ok ahora me voy… en cierta cueva hay un monstruo raro que quiero atrapar, chao.

Teddy volvió con Elena mientras se arreglaba la ropa

-Que te dijo?- pregunto ella

-Solo me recordó lo que me pasaria si me atrevo a portarme mal contigo.

\- Me pregunto si sería mejor o peor de lo que tengo planeado hacerte yo si lo haces

\- No bromees con eso!

Mas tarde, en el apartamento que arrienda Zick, este se prepara para ir a cazar monstruos. - Eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba- Zick se puso la mano en su mejilla- gracias, mama… me diste la fuerza para seguir adelante.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena, puedes oírme?

¿Quien…?

Soy yo, Zick, te llamo vía telepatía es que estoy lejos

¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te metas a mi cabeza? Tengo celular ahora.. Y tú también!

Estoy muy lejos y no tengo el celu

¿Que quieres?

Decirte… que lo siento...por abandonarte… por tomar esa decisión por los dos… por tirarte a los brazos de Teddy..

Oye! Teddy es un chico excelente que se portó muy bien conmigo mientras tu estabas amurrado por no crecer!

Te mereces una persona mejor… no un domador… ellos te hacen sufrir

...

Lo otro… yo me voy a hacer un viaje...y me tomara tiempo hacerlo…. Y quiero hacerlo.. Pero esta vez quería despedirme de manera oficial

¿Donde vas?

La luz

¿La luz?

Si.. Aquí hay una luz… y quiero ir con ella, seguirla

¿De qué hablas?

Elena! Habla Teddy! Me escuchas?

Hoy todos me llaman por telepatía? Que no saben acerca de los celulares?

Esto es serio! Elena, ¿sabes donde esta Zick, por casualidad?

Justo ahora lo tengo en mi cabeza, vía telepatía… por?

Que te diga dónde está! Le dijo a su madre que él y yo iríamos a cazar monstruos, pero nunca llegó a mi casa. Greta me llamó para ver si estaba bien y le explique que no tenía planeado ir con él

Bueno, aquí está, pidiéndome perdón y diciendo que se va a seguir una luz

Que dices? Luz? Oh vaya! Dile que no se acerque a esa luz, que todo va bien.

Que sucede Teddy?

Nada Elena, eso espero, tu solo háblale calmadamente y que NO vaya a la luz

Teddy Thaur! Me voy a poner muy enojada si no me explicas que pasa….

Elena… yo…

AHORA!

Zick se está muriendo…

¿Qué?

Los domadores ven esa luz cuando están por fallecer… eso nos dijeron en nuestro curso de domadores…. Usan esa luz para ir al otro mundo..

O sea que..

Seguramente está malherido y se quiso despedir de tí… antes de partir

Oh

No le digas que se está muriendo! Si se da cuenta y se niega a morir, podría convertirse en espectro negro!

No seas tonto! Los domadores no se convierten en espectros

Elena, ¿recuerdas que Zick es mitad humano, verdad?

Oh… por favor encuéntralo antes de…

Descuida, sé para adonde fue…. Y voy con Lay que es buena rastreando domadores

Esta vez no me enojaré porque mi novio está con ella, pero encuentrenlo!

Teddy y Lay llegan a los pocos minutos a la cueva

\- Estoy seguro que es aquí- dice el rubio

-No siento su Dom.. - Lay estaba con cara de preocupación.

Entraron a la cueva, y, luego de caminar por unos minutos, escuchan ruidos, los 2 van a investigar, y encuentran a Frezno (otro domador) tirándole rayos a una monstruosa creatura. Frezno está herido de un hombro, los otros domadores le ayudan y capturan al monstruo.

-Gracias…. Creí que no lo lograría.. Como Zick

\- Que dices!

\- Vine acompañando a Zick, y ésta cosa nos atacó de la nada, Zick tenía una fea herida cuando nos separamos.

-Tu quédate aquí, lo encontraremos e iremos a casa

-Suerte, la necesitarán si quieren ver a Zick vivo

-Zick está vivo! Aún… se está comunicando con Elena Patata… tal vez, si lo pillamos luego, podemos salvarlo.

Mientras, Elena hace todos los esfuerzos porque Zick no vaya a la luz.

... Y en mi graduación como guardiana, te extrañe mucho…. Fuiste el que me sacó de la soledad en la que vivía… me hiciste conocer un nuevo mundo y hacer muchos amigos…

Tu fuiste mi primer amor, Elena

!

Lo admito! me enamore de tí cuando niño… por eso nunca me gusto que otros chicos se te acercaran, siempre me creí poca cosa ante tí… y me daba miedo que encontraras alguien mejor que yo… pero al final igual lo hiciste

Zick… yo…

No te preocupes Elena, yo ya acepte el hecho de que tienes novio de hecho me gusta que seas feliz

Elena!

Teddy! ¿Lo pillaste? Esta conversación se está volviendo algo incomoda…

¿Qué? ¿Aún estás hablando con Zick?

Claro que sí… ¿Con quién más?

Elena… no se como decir esto pero…. deja que Zick… se vaya a la luz..

Qué!? De qué hablas! Si Zick se va allá… lo perderemos

Elena… ya es tarde -Elena empezó a botar lágrimas cuando escuchó eso.

A… que te refieres?

El monstruo que Zick y Frezno vinieron a atrapar lo hirió… y gravemente -Elena se puso las manos en la boca… y sentía como una amarga pena llenaba su alma

Pero si aún no se va a la luz, quiere decir que está vivo! -Elena aún tenía una leve esperanza

Elena…. Zick lleva varias horas muerto. Lo que se contactó contigo es su Dom, ya que tu siempre fuiste la persona más importante para él

Elena comenzó a llorar, hace poco que recuperó a su gran amigo y ahora lo volvió a perder y esta vez para siempre. Mientras Teddy calmaba a Lay, que no paraba de llorar al ver la grotesca escena de los restos del domador.

Elena me voy, gracias por aguantarme tanto tiempo y… sé feliz - Elena ve como esa imagen se mete al túnel, para luego desaparecer.


	3. Chapter 3

En una cueva, 2 domadores están peleando contra un monstruo colosal, con 4 brazos, cada uno con unas letales cuchillas. Uno de esos domadores es una hermosa chica, de pelo corto, traje muy ajustado a su cuerpo y mucha agilidad, por como esquiva los golpes de la bestia. El otro es un chico de la misma edad que la bella chica, con el pelo azul… y sin mucha agilidad, por lo que le cuesta mas esquivar los golpes del monstruo.

-... Y al final te mato?

\- Si… de hecho después me comunique telepáticamente con Elena… y le dije algunas cosas y me despedí de ella.- El chico decía eso algo avergonzado

\- Pues… ¡vaya pesadilla! entonces … me llamaste a cazar contigo por..?

-... Porque ni loco traigo a Frezno acá, luego de soñar que fallaria tan escandalosamente y, bueno tu…

-No me vengas a decir que te gusto! ¿qué diría la Patata si te escucha? -Lay miro seriamente al chico

\- Nada de eso!-Zick se pone colorado- En primer lugar, Elena está de novia con Thaur… por si no lo sabías. Segundo… te llame porque eres una de las domadoras más fuertes que conozco… y en verdad quiero atrapar a esta cosa.

Luego de un tiempo de batalla, Zick logra capturar al monstruo, y luego salen caminando de la cueva.

-No sabía que Elena y Teddy se volvieron novios…

-Fue mi culpa….. Yo me aleje de ella

\- O sea que estas "disponible"..

-No estoy buscando pareja Lay, solo estoy tratando de recobrar la fuerza de mi Dom. no te preocupes, te busque por lo fuerte que eres… no porque seas linda y sexy….- Al decir eso, la chica se sonrojo y vio al peliazul con unos ojos gigantescos.

-Te parezco… Linda y sexy..? -En ese momento recién Zick se da cuenta que lo último que dijo.. Lo dijo en voz alta..

-Oh lo siento! No queria ofenderte! Solo…

-No digas nada! Recuerda que también tengo empatía y se cuando mientes! Y cuando me llamaste linda y sexy, eso quisiste decir!- Zick siente como si se achicara como su padre ante la vista de la Domadora.- … siempre se lo dicen a mi hermana Lyu… a mi solo me dicen que soy bonita… pero siempre para tratar de ligar conmigo… ¡ Nadie me reconoce por ser domadora! (excepto mi familia) no me gustan los humanos, porque son tan efímeros…. Pero los domadores hombres! Son horribles todos!

-Lo… lo siento… tengo de los 2 defectos..- Zick estaba avergonzado y algo confundido por la declaración de la Mamery

-Oh! No me referia a ti! Tu eres mitad humano y mitad domador, pero desde chico fuiste encantador! -Zick se pone colorado- Te encantaba decirme cosas para que la Patata se pusiera celosa! -Aumento de tonalidad roja- Me hubiese gustado tener a alguien que le preocupara tanto que me celara para reafirmar que lo quiero…- Lay dijo esto con algo de tristeza.

-Pues.. ¿Quieres cazar monstruos conmigo la próxima semana? Yo estoy haciendo esto como terapia… y funciona.

-¿me estás pidiendo una cita?

\- No! ¡No tengo intenciones románticas contigo! Solo seremos 2 domadores cazando monstruos, nada más -Lay siente con su empatía que lo que dice es verdad

-...

\- Lo siento Lay, no debí molestarte, buscaré otro domador para…. .

\- ¿podría ser el sábado en la mañana? Tengo que hacer por la tarde

\- Ok! Es un trato entonces!

-No… -dijo ella con una sonrisa- es una cita.


	4. Chapter 4

-Ezequiel Zick! Una voz llama al peliazul, al mismo tiempo que este va caminando temprano para comprar pan para el desayuno. Este se voltea y ve a una chica pelirroja, muy hermosa vestida de una polera deportiva y unos blumers, los cuales dejan ver unas piernas desarrolladas, producto del ejercicio que la chica debe haber hecho hace tiempo. Pero, por mas que la ve, no la reconoce.

-Zick? ¿eres tu?

-Si, soy yo…. Quien..?

-Oh! Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos! Mirame! Ponme unos gruesos lentes, unos moños en la cabeza y una ropa de abuelita y…? -En la cabeza de Zick, pone la hermosa cara de la chica, le agrega unos lentes y unos moños, pero aun no recuerda nada… hasta que una mano imaginaria mueve la perilla de "afear" al máximo y…..

-Fro...fro… Annie!- reaccionó al fin- No te reconocí! Estas…. ¡vaya!- el chico no sabía cómo reaccionar en frente a la chica que antes era nada de atractiva… pero ahora se veía…. La chica se sonreía, no era la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien y le decía cómo cambio para bien, pero Zick estaba exagerando un poco.

-Si! Estoy algo cambiada -"¿algo?" pensó el peliazul- me puse contactos, me cambie el peinado y me puse a hacer ejercicio para mantenerme en forma -"y que forma", el peliazul no se reconocía como pensaba- ¿te gusta?

-Claro!... Digo… ejem! Estas increible Annie!- La chica se reía sola.. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien se ponía nervioso por como se ve ahora.. "Tengo que agradecerles a Mattie y a Patty por sus consejos" pensaba.

-Que te habías hecho! No te veo desde…. Uff mucho!- de pronto, la chica abre los ojos enormes y se tapa la boca y le susurra -acaso te casaste con Elena y te fuiste a vivir con ella? -Zick estaba sorprendido y confundido por la hiper energía que mostraba la chica- Ah! Por eso ahora te veo acá… a ella la he visto de lejos pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad de saludarla…

\- Elena tiene novio, Annie yo… estuve lejos y ella merecía alguien que no la dejara sola…

-Oh! Lo siento!- Annie se tapó la boca avergonzada- siempre creí que tu y ella… pues terminarían juntos (rayos! Ahora le debo un chocolate a David)

\- Y que cuenta David? Ya formalizaron su noviazgo?

-Él y yo terminamos…. -la chica puso cara de molestia

-Oh! Ahora soy yo el que metió la pata…- la chica lo ve, todo avergonzado… y se ríe..

-Estudias por acá?

-En la U de Wunderville…. Y si… igual que ella pero tengo clases distintas así que casi no la veo

\- Pues yo empecé el año pasado, que estudias tú?

-Ingeniería en geología….

\- Guau… nunca te vi como alguien que guste eso

\- Me gustan las rocas…. - esa respuesta logra que la chica ria

\- Bueno me voy debo hacer ejercicio y luego voy a ayudar a un chico con sus matemáticas.

-Haces clases de matemáticas?

\- Si… se me da bien enseñar y consigo algo de dinero

-Cobras muy caro?

-Por que preguntas?

-Es que solo he ido a 3 clases de matemáticas en la U… y no entiendo nada…. Soy malísimo….

-Quieres que te ayude?

-Solo si puedo costearlo…

-Oh tu puedes ya que lo haré gratis

-En serio?

-Por un amigo, todo.

-Gracias!- Zick la abraza- eres la mejor!

\- Espero que sigas pensando así después de mi clase, soy muy estricta- Zick la suelta del abrazo y la ve de cerca

\- A menos que seas un gato, no importa si lo eres- ella no entendió

\- Ok… debo irme… nos vemos mañana sábado?

-Ok ningún problema

-Ok tengo prisa- ella saca un papel y un lápiz de su banano y escribe un número- este es mi celular, por si acaso.

-Ok chao Annie, que bueno volverte a ver

-Lo mismo digo Zick… adiós- y la chica se fue en un trote muy rápido, como si hubiera tenido una recarga de energía.

-Oh rayos! Me olvidé que en la mañana voy a cazar monstruos! Le mandaré un mensaje al celular- después de decir eso, el chico le manda el mensaje, luego sigue su camino hacia el almacén, para iniciar el día viernes como corresponde.


	5. Chapter 5

-Vas a estudiar Geologia, hijo?

-(suspira) Si papá… voy a estudiar ingenieria en geologia..

-Que?! Vas a ser… un ingeniero?!- Greta, que está en la cocina escuchando, se pone a reir- Tu no empieces Greta!

-Que sucede, papa?

-Pasa, querido hijo… que estuviste a punto de ser un humano completo, hijo de un ingeniero en botánica y su esposa la domadora Barrymore!- Zob lo dice rechinando los dientes

-Vamos querido, sabes que ahora te quiero a ti..

-Pero en ese entonces, estabas muy acaramelada con ese zoquete!

-Porque tu me dejaste por ese campamento!

-Ese era el campamento de graduación de domadores! No podia faltar!

\- Pues… no te quejes entonces… Vince me enseñó mucho… (era mi profesor) y fue muy tierno y amable conmigo

-Que dices! Si solo le preocupaba su estupida planta! Menos mal que se le perdió y se tuvo que ir.

-Zobedja! Sabes perfectamente que estoy al tanto que TU le robaste la pobre planta!

-No tienes pruebas para acusarme de eso, querida.

-Me molesta que esa pobre planta murio por culpa de tus celos!

-Que? Esa planta está muy bien cuidada…

-Tu sabes donde esta! Zobedja Zick contesta ahora o me molestare y mucho!

-En serio quieres saber?- Zob estaba diciendo eso con una cara de pícaro, que Zick miraba muy entretenido- Zick, tráeme la caja que dice "videos viejos" que está en el ático, por favor.

-Qué estás tramando?- Greta lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

-Hoy veras "ese" video

-Que?! Te dije que nunca lo vería!

-Lo harás ahora o no sabrás de tu famosa planta nunca!-Zob prepara el tv y el equipo, al tiempo que Zick baja la caja pedida. Luego, Zob busca una cinta entre todas las que hay en esa caja. Cuando la encuentra, la pone y obliga a Greta a sentarse frente a la tv y ver el video.

Aparece una hermosa chica en el video,-Leniley Mamery- ahora la que gruñe es Greta

-Hola Zob! Te envio este video para felicitarte porque por fin sentaras cabeza! Jejeje No, en serio te felicito amigo por, por fin, poder estar junto a esa persona que es tan especial para ti- Greta alza un ceja- Recuerda que ella es un poco…. ¡muy celosa!.. No podremos ser los amigos que éramos después de que te cases con ella (creo que no le caigo bien, no se porque)- Zob ve a Greta y ella sigue con la misma ceja levantada al máximo) He hablado con mi madre… y parece que es una tradición de que las futuras esposas Zick odien a nuestro clan… (supe que tu madre y mi madre no se llevaban bien por culpa de tu padre) Eso me da tristeza…. Fuimos casi los mejores domadores de nuestro grupo, cazamos monstruos que nadie creía que podríamos cazar…. Perderé a una persona importante en mi vida.. (en realidad, creí que ganaría una cuñada… pero las chicas humanas son igual de celosas que las domadoras al parecer)- Greta tenia una cara entre asombro y furia, al parecer no le gusta que le digan que es celosa- Zob! Cuidala! Es la primera chica que realmente se ha preocupado por ti! He visto de lejos muchas de sus reacciones a las tonterías que has hecho con Thaur o conmigo, ella en verdad te quiere asi que hazla feliz.

-Y tu Greta!- esta pone atencion- Zobedja Zick es un gran amigo! Y lo estoy dejando en tus manos! Cuidalo! Amalo! Es un poco tonto (creo que eso ya lo sabes) pero es el mejor domador que he conocido. Bueno ahora me despido.. pero Zob.. mi madre quiere hablarte.- Aparece una señora,muy bella con una planta en las manos.

-Querido Zob, veo con algo de tristeza que la historia se repite…. Y la nueva señora Zick no puede ver a una Mamery…. Igual que me paso con tu madre…. Bueno, Leniley me dice que es la mujer de tu vida, asi que te felicito y gracias por tu bonito obsequio… ¿Leniley te dijo que me encantan las flores exóticas? La cuidaré con todo mi corazón! Mucho éxito en tu nueva vida. Adioos- Asi acaba el video

-Se la diste a Zay Mamery? Pero por que?

-Porque sabia que nunca nunca.. Pero NUNCA buscarías esa tonta planta donde la señora Zay….

-Pues ahora tengo pruebas de que le robaste la planta a Vince

-Si… pero tambien tengo la prueba de que solo te amaba a ti y que tus celos eran injustificados…. Leni y yo éramos muy amigos… y ella me alentó a quedarme contigo a pesar de que tu eres humana y yo un monstruo… y que mas encima tu eras mi guardiana. Todos me decían las cosas malas que podrían salir de nuestra relación. Y en ese campamento ella me dijo que si te amaba no te dejara ir… y no lo hice, ella fue la que me dio el coraje para casarme contigo.

-No lo puedo creer.. Tanto tiempo equivocada….

-...Y ella me dio la idea de robarle la planta al tonto de Vince para que se fuera..

-Grrr sabía que era una mala influencia!

-Basta!- Zick se aburrió de ver a sus padres discutiendo por algo tan familiar para él- Me parece horrible que tenga la misma maldición Zick….

-De qué hablas, hijo?

-Elena también tuvo un novio antes que Teddy… y era ingeniero- Ante eso, Greta se pone a reir… - Que es lo gracioso mama!?

-Solo faltaria que salieras con Lay Mamery, para cerrar ese círculo jajajaja

-Salgo con ella a cazar monstruos!- Greta rie mas fuerte y se abraza a Zob

-Ok..ok Zob ya veo que son tus genes los que te hicieron hacer eso para que Vince se fuera… ahora que lo pienso es casi romántico que sacrificaras a tu mejor amiga por mi- y, al decir eso lo besa.

-Pues eso no me afecta a mi: Elena está de novia con Teddy, no soy amigo íntimo de Lay Mamery y definitivamente no tengo nada que ver con el motivo porque Elena y ese ingeniero terminaron.

Zob suspira - pues parece que serás un ingeniero querido hijo.

-Solo si puedo entender todas las materias...


	6. Chapter 6

Sábado 8:45 horas

Un bus se detiene en un paradero y abre sus puertas, al tratar de bajar, 2 chicas chocan entre ellas.

-Oh disculpa- dijo la más alta, la cual tenía el pelo corto y estaba vestida con una ropa muy ajustada, un peto arriba y unos pantalones cortos abajo, las rodillas tapadas con elástico y unos botines negros

-No se preocupe- dijo la más bajita, de pelo largo y rojo. Estaba vestida con un buzo deportivo color negro con rosa eléctrico y zapatillas amarillas. Además llevaba una gran mochila que se notaba llena.

Las 2 bajan del bus y empiezan a caminar, curiosamente para la misma dirección.

Zick, mientras tanto, estaba levantándose cuando su celular suena.

-Hola?

-Oye… ¿que teníamos que hacer hoy? Tu mensaje no me quedo claro

-Elena? Cual mensaje?

-Que no podíamos juntarnos hoy en la mañana porque tenias otra actividad…

-Oh rayos! Maldita fuerza de la costumbre! Te envié el mensaje a tí y no a Annie….

-Te pillaste a Annie?

-Lleva estudiando en la U de Wunderville del año pasado…

\- Imposible! Yo la hubiera visto

-No la reconocerías! Esta muy cambiada, ella me ayudará con matemáticas…. Que no entiendo ni jota

-Y le pides ayuda a ella y no a mi?

-Ella sacaba mejores notas en matemáticas que tu, Elena

-Eso es verdad…. Ok te dejo voy a dormir otro poco y por la tarde voy a juntarme con Teddy

\- Me lo saludas, chao

Suena el timbre y, al abrir, Zick se encuentra con las 2 chicas, las cuales se estaban mirando con cara de pocas amigas.

-Hola Zick, llegué temprano para poder empezar a estudiar… espero no te importe- la pelirroja se adelanta a hablar- esta señorita quiere hablarte, parece

-Zick! Dijiste que íbamos a… hacer ejercicio- Lay no quiso decir mientras está la humana presente que iban a cazar monstruos- pero hiciste una cita con ella!

-No tengo citas con nadie! Esto es un malentendido! Annie… lo siento pero envié un mensaje diciendo que no podíamos juntarnos por la mañana porque tengo una actividad con Lay… pero, estúpidamente, se la envié a Elena… ¿puedes venir después? ¡te digo que! Ven tipo 14 horas y yo mismo invito el almuerzo.

-¿Actividad?- Annie ve la forma que esta vestida Lay

-¡No pienses eso niñita! Yo vengo asi porque es mi estilo y me gusta moverme libremente!- Lay obviamente supo lo que pensaba Annie…

-Lo siento! - annie se puso colorada porque Lay le "adivino" el pensamiento- ok me voy pero espero que el almuerzo sea contundente por hacer que me levante tan temprano un sabado, Ezequiel Zick!- la chica se va.

-Lo lamento Lay… Annie era una compañera de curso cuando era chico y… ahora me ayudara con mis estudios

-Es muy bonita..¿no que no estabas buscando pareja después de que la Patata te dejo?

-Elena no me dejo, yo me aleje, de forma estupida, y no… no estoy buscando pareja Lay… Annie es una amiga.. ¿no puedo tener amigas?

-Es demasiado linda para que sea una amiga para ti

-Antes no era tan linda… y ademas.. Tu eres 10 veces mas linda que ella y.. eres mi amiga ¿no?- Lay se puso roja, otra vez el chico le decia linda.. Y mas linda que esa chica pelirroja que de verdad era bella. ¿porque le entusiasman esas palabras? ¿no sera que…?

-Ok vamos? Tengo que hacer mas tarde y tu debes estudiar con la pelirroja esa…

-Claro! Estoy listo.

Sabado 10:50 horas

Después de una larga lucha, los dos domadores caminan por un valle cada uno con un monstruo nuevo en sus Dom-Boxes Universales. El sol estaba pegando fuerte y el chico sudaba como loco. Se notaba que a el le costo mas atrapar a su monstruo que a la chica, la cual caminaba al lado del peliazul.

-Vaya caceria! Eres demasiado ágil Lay! Ese Mogoth no podía saber donde estabas! Eres sorprendente! Me enseñas a ser así de ágil?

-Basta! No me halagues tanto que me lo creo y se me sube a la cabeza!- Lay lo agarra de la cabeza y le da coscorrones como si fuera un niño. Ambos ríen, de pronto, el se cae en el suelo lleno de hierba y ella cae encima. Ambas miradas se cruzan y los 2 domadores sienten como sus mejillas arden. Es entonces cuando ella toma la iniciativa, y besa al peliazul, este primero reacciona con sorpresa, pero luego responde el beso (Estaba con Lay Mamery, la chica más hermosa y sexy que ha conocido) ella comienza a abrazarlo del cuello, y a respirar más fuerte.. Zick empieza a notar que esta aumentando la intensidad, lo cual lo está incomodando un poco…. No estaba preparado para hacer eso con ella… al menos no aun. Ella le empieza a besar el cuello

\- Zick, estoy celosa de esa pelirroja, no quiero que otra chica este contigo- decía entre jadeos. Eso alertó más al peliazul, el cual la tomo de los hombros y la alejo un poco. Ahí vió que sus ojos estaban rojos e idos...como si hubiera tomado alucinógenos.

-Maldita sea- fue lo único que pudo musitar antes de incorporarse y cargar a la chica estilo recién casados para llevarla al río que estaba cerca. Ella seguía besándolo y diciéndole cuanto lo deseaba, hasta que la tiró al agua.

Lay sale toda mojada y molesta - Que demonios pasó! Por qué estoy empapada y por qué tengo este sentimiento de vergüenza.

-Algo en el ambiente te volvió…. Más amistosa y casi caigo en pecado contigo…

-Qué? Me estás tomando el pelo?!

-No! Es verdad! Tu me besaste y te me insinuaste… menos mal que me di cuenta que algo te pasaba.

-...y terminé mojada por eso! Zick yo me voy a casa mi madre me dirá que pasó… gracias por no aprovecharte…

\- Créeme que fue una decisión muy difícil de tomar.

La chica se va en forma apresurada y algo confusa… pero no tan confuso como el peliazul "Que paso ahi?" pensaba, pero no por mucho tiempo.. Debía llegar a su departamento a preparar el almuerzo para él y Annie.

Sabado 13:45 horas

Annie llega a la casa de Zick, y este la recibe con un gran y contundente almuerzo.

-Vaya no sabia que Ezequiel Zick supiera cocinar…

-No es complicado hacer pasta y para la salsa es una antigua receta de mi abuela Tessa.

Luego de comer, los chicos se ponen en "modo estudio". Zick se sienta frente a su escritorio y empieza a llenarlo con libros de matemáticas y sus cuadernos.

-Y dime Zick, ¿que no entiendes?

-Pues…-Zick le da una listo no muy corta de cosas que no entran en su cabeza, la chica se pregunta cómo eligió estudiar en la U si no entiende lo básico… pero comienza a enseñarle y a darle ejemplos. Sorprendentemente para ambos, Zick entiende rápidamente todo lo que Annie le enseña.

-Annie ¿puedes ser mi profesora en vez del señor Urelly?

-No… pero es una buena escusa para seguir viniendo aquí…- La chica le dedica una sonrisa al peliazul, el cual transpiraba por la situación y el calor que hacia

-Quieres un poco de limonada?

\- Quiero….-la chica lentamente se acerca al peliazul- ...tu boca un poco..- La chica toma la cara de Zick y acerca sus labios a los del domador, pero esta vez no lo iban a tomar por sorpresa, así que alejo a Annie un poco y le vio los ojos

-¿Sucede algo? ¿no te gusto?

-No es eso… pero no eres la primera chica hoy que se me tira a los brazos…

-¡Lo sabia! Esa chica rara SI estaba interesada en ti! Por eso se vestia asi! Grrr me molesta que, ahora que no estas con Elena, ella intente esos trucos sucios…

-No te enojes Annie, fue solamente por algo que a ella le afecto, cosa que a ti parece que no te ha pasado

-En ese caso...ella se vuelve a tirar al cuello del domador y esta vez logra besar sus labios. Zick, otra vez duda al principio pero luego devuelve el beso y abraza a la pelirroja de la cintura. Todo iba bien hasta que la chica empieza a respirar fuerte, igual que lo hizo Lay… Para cuando Zick se da cuenta, ya esta sobre el escritorio y annie sobre el. Ella se ve totalmente afiebrada y sus ojos se enrojecieron igual que le paso a Lay…

-Maldita Sea! Es que no me voy a conseguir una chica?- Zick se quitó a la gata pelirroja en celo y tomo una jarra de la cocina, la lleno con agua helada y le tira el agua en la cabeza de la chica, que reacciona un poco mal

-Pero que te pasa! Por que me mojas!

-Increíblemente estoy cuidando mi castidad y a tí también- Annie empieza a pensar y recuerda que empezó a sentirse muy atraída al domador… eso hizo que se pusiera muy roja y, rápidamente, tomo sus cosas y, despidiéndose y disculpándose, se marchó a casa… a tomar una muy helada ducha.

Domingo 8:17 horas

-... Y eso fue lo que pasó.

\- Y crees que me voy a tragar eso de que Lay Mamery y Annie se te tiraron al dulce? Acaso crees que soy tonta?

-Eres la más lista! Tu puedes decirme que pasó - Zick le decía a Elena todo lo que pasó para que ella encontrara la solución, de pronto sintió como su cara estaba mojada con sudor - vaya que hace calor

Bombolo salió al living diciendo - Elena que és ese mal olor? Y al salir, vio a Zick transpirando, con una olla en la mano y a Elena, toda mojada con la camisa abierta y la cara toda colorada.

-A que están jugando ahora?

\- Elena! Tu también lo hiciste! Oh rayos! Yo soy el problema!

-Después me encargaré de romperte la cara por mojarme- Elena empezaba a abrocharse la camisa, cuando la puerta suena, Bombolo va a ver y se encuentra con 3 monstruos femeninos (o eso parecen) jadeando y con caras de gatas en celo. Bombolo no las deja entrar y le dice lo sucedido a Elena

-Vaya bomba! Ahora eres irresistible Zick

-Dime que tienes un plan para esto! No puedo estar mojando a cuanta chica se me cruce

-Oh lo tengo! Tu cuerpo! Hace poco te volviste adulto, pero tu química no se ha adaptado al cambio

-En español por favor

-Tu cuerpo es adulto pero su química es de un adolescente… y tenias que pasar por alguna etapa donde atraes al sexo opuesto… Tu liberas una cantidad grosera de feromonas… esas cosas dicen "soy Zick y quiero hacerlo contigo "- el chico se pone rojo como tomate - Es por eso que Lay, Annie y yo respondimos de esa manera.

-Y que solución me tienes

\- Primero báñate y bien y luego… ah lo tengo! Dile a tu padre que te convide de su fórmula contra los parásitos de las plantas. Su olor debería neutralizar tus olores lujuriosos.

-Ok me voy de inmediato, gracias Elena! Sigues siendo la mejor!

-Y no lo olvides!

El chico salió de la casa de Elena… pero las 3 monstruos femeninos lo estaban esperando… y se tuvo que ir corriendo o si no… algo desagradable le pasaría.


	7. Chapter 7

La guardiana dormía plácidamente en su cama, hasta que el ruido de los monstruos la despertó. Estiró sus brazos para desperezarse y luego bostezó. Miro al lado de su cama y vio que estaba vacío… ¿donde estaba su marido?

El domador de pelo azul llevaba una bandeja con unas tazas con café, un plato con tostadas y mermelada y 2 vasos con jugo. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la habitación, Timothy se le atraviesa

-¿desayuno en la cama? ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? - el peliazul domador lo miró ofendido

-No recuerdas qué día es hoy? Parece que el que está en problemas es otro

-Acaso hoy… ?

-sip, ya ha pasado otro año

-pero claro! Lo sabía!.. y lo he tenido muy presente!... Discúlpame, debo… eeemm hablar con mis superiores!

-que tengas buen día, Timothy

El domador entra a la habitación y ve a su amada esposa aun sentada en la cama

-Buenos días querida, te he traído el desayuno para empezar este día tan especial

-Oh te acordaste! -la sonrisa de la guardiana era lo más hermoso que el domador veía en su esposa, en ese momento, recuerda todas las peripecias que tuvo que enfrentar para terminar con ella

-Felicidades mi amor, ha pasado otro año y no sabes como me alegra que sigas conmigo

-Pues a veces me la has puesto difícil, pero no me arrepiento de estar contigo - la guardiana pone su cabello a un lado de su cuello, para luego tomar el vaso con jugo y comenzar a beberlo.

-No puedo creer que ya sean 25 años, parece que hubiera sido ayer cuando te conocí - el domador ve que las manos de su esposa empiezan a temblar -¿sucede algo?

\- es que.. - la guardiana levanta el rostro y una solitaria lágrima caía de su ojo derecho - Estoy consciente de que han pasado 25 años desde que estamos juntos… pero…. soy la única que ha envejecido, tú por ser domador aún te ves joven y apuesto y yo…. - En ese momento, él abraza a ella, y le da un beso en la frente y otro en los labios.

-Eres tan hermosa como cuando te vi por primera vez, me encantan hasta las arruguitas de tu cara

-No bromees! Se que estoy algo viejita… y temo que tu…

-Que yo…. ?

-que… que… ¡Que tu me cambies por otra más joven! -después de decir eso, ella pone ambas manos en su cara y empieza a sollozar

-Pero qué disparates dices! ¿Y permitir que esos buitres que te rondan se te acerquen!? Con lo que me costó conseguirte!? Tu eres mía! Y no pienso dejarte por nada! -con eso, el peliazul abraza a su esposa con todas sus fuerzas

-Estas seguro? Aunque me ponga más viejita y arrugadita?

-Serás la anciana más adorable de todas, mi amor

Ambos se abrazan y luego se besan cuando….

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! - Timothy entra tirando challa, serpentina y globos junto con los otros monstruos

-Timothy Moth! Hoy NO es mi cumpleaños! Gato olvidadizo! Hoy es nuestro aniversario! Cumplimos 25 años casados! - Timothy vió con furia al peliazul, como pidiéndole explicaciones

-Te dije que había pasado un año…. pero no de que, gato tramposo

-Okey, Okey me pillaron, no me acordaba que un día como hoy, hace 25 años, se habían casado. Ustedes han estado juntos tanto tiempo que no me he tomado la molestia de calcular cuánto. Felicidades a ambos - dicho eso, el felino se retira, junto con los monstruos. Los esposos ven como el gato se marcha y cierra la puerta, luego de lo cual se empiezan a reír

-Que malo eres! Le pusiste una trampa a Timothy jajaja

-Se lo merecía por insinuar que te traía desayuno en forma de disculpas

-Aún no se da cuenta que tu me compras chocolate marca Pelacachi cuando haces alguna tontería?

-Oh! Eso me dolió, ahora verás - el peliazul agarra a su esposa y le hace cosquillas, ella comienza a reír y a revolcarse tratando de que parara su marido. Después de un rato él la besa en la boca

-Otro año más contigo, mi amor -le susurra él

-Otro año más, y espero que hayan más…. muchos más.


End file.
